Do You Remember?
by Anahera Ahurewa
Summary: 2D gets amnesia after Murdoc runs him over again. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Decided to write another Gorillaz fanfiction. The last one I wrote made me miss writing them, so I decided to start another. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz or anything associated with them.

Chapter One

"You know you would be NOTHING without me!"

"Yeah, yeah. So you keep telling me. I'm sure now that I would be better off!"

The yelling was attracting the stares of several people, two of which just stood there, shaking their heads while they watched the black eyed, blue haired, tall, skinny singer and the slightly shorter, black haired, mismatched eyes, dirty and slightly smelly, older bassist glare at each other, only inches apart from one another.

"I'm so sick of you treating me like crap. I've put up with it for years, but I don't want to anymore." 2D turned his back on Murdoc and started walking briskly away.

"You can't leave!" Murdoc shouted after 2D. "I made you! And I can find you! I've done it before, I'll do it again! You'll be back!"

Russell and Noodle stood there watching 2D walk away. They weren't as fazed by the exchange as other onlookers were. Although it was very out of character for 2D to stand up to and yell at Murdoc, he was doing it more and more lately. It was actually refreshing to see, although neither of them would ever say so to Murdoc.

"Hey, yo, Muds!" Russell called out as Murdoc, fists balled tight, stormed to the car, climbed in, and slammed the door. The car roared to life and he sped away, tired squealing.

2D turned the corner about two blocks down and headed down a narrow alley. Once there, he took a deep, calming breath. He was surprised at his lack of shaking, which he usually couldn't control on the other occasions he stood up to Murdoc.

Although for some odd reason, 2D had always idolized Murdoc, he also feared him. The beatings Murdoc unleashed upon him, both physical and emotional, had become a constant in his life, and, finally, he had had enough.

During the two times that the band had (briefly) gone their separate ways, 2D had grown and come to enjoy not having someone beat him down all the time. He had gotten used to it, actually, and, although he did love the band as a whole, he had started to resent Murdoc for bringing him back. Especially when they were on Plastic Beach. Not only had 2D started putting up with the abuse again, but to add to it was that damn whale. The huge, terrifying creature with the huge, unblinking eyes that watched his every move….

He couldn't put into words how happy he had been to finally leave Plastic Beach, and the whale, behind. And now he would leave this cruddy apartment behind, too. Finally be done and rid of his idol and abuser.

He shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and continued on, so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice the sound of the speeding car chasing after him.

The impact was like an explosion to 2D. A slow-motion explosion. He flew through the air and everything looked so clear. He could see every brick on the walls of the buildings on either side of him. He saw the grey clouds above him as he flipped, and lastly, before he hit the ground, he saw the familiar car, and the blood-curling, angry look that glinted in Murdoc's eyes.

Then everything went black.

Murdoc sat behind the wheel staring at the seemingly lifeless body of 2D in front of the car. He was breathing heavily, and the blind anger slowly faded. He slumped back against the seat and looked straight ahead.

Slowly, the realization of what had just happened began to sink in. The first thing he felt was a strange, evil sort of joy. He always had gotten a kick out of the halfwits pain. The next thing he felt was shock and disbelief. Had he really just hit his band's singer with a car? AGAIN? Finally, he started to feel fear. The thought of 2D being dead flooded his head, and immediately after, the thought of spending the rest of his life in prison for murder.

With a groan, he flung the car door open and rushed to the pale, blue haired figure sprawled on the pavement. He knelt down and put his fingers to 2D's throat. He sighed a small sigh of relief when he felt the pulse. It was faint, but it was there.

"He's okay!" he called out as he heard two pairs of footsteps running up behind him, one heavy footed, and one almost as light as air.

"He's okay?" Russell roared, grabbing Murdoc up by the collar of his shirt. "Does he look okay to you? He's lucky to be alive! Hell, he'll be lucky if he LIVES!" he shook Murdoc roughly. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Noodle kneeled down beside 2D, holding one of his hands and brushing his hair away from his face as she dialed for 911 on her cell phone. Although she appeared calm on the outside, she was terrified inside. The thought of losing her best friend was too much for her. She looked over her shoulder and glared at Murdoc, who was making pitiful excuses to Russell, but said nothing.

Soon, the sound of sirens could be heard and got closer quickly, the sound almost deafening to them as the ambulance turned into the alley. Police arrived seconds later, causing Murdoc to pale slightly.

Within minutes, 2D was loaded into the ambulance and Noodle was in the back with him, the doors were shut and they were speeding away. Russell had decided he would wait with Murdoc while he was questioned, then would make his way to the hospital, with or without Murdoc.

He couldn't have been more shocked when, somehow, Murdoc was allowed to leave with Russell to go to the hospital.

Soon, the three were reunited in a waiting room as doctors tried to stabilize 2D. Noodle, feeling numb despair, didn't notice the silent tears running down her cheeks. Russell put a large comforting hand on her shoulder and she leaned against him. Murdoc sat leaning forward, staring at his dirty brown boots.

None of them spoke as they waited to hear the fate of 2D.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Gorillaz or anything that has to do with them.

Chapter Two

He felt as though he were floating. He was weightless and floating in the air. But how? Last he knew, people couldn't float, unless they were in space…. How had he gotten into space?

He shook his head to clear the thoughts away. No. He couldn't be in space. He was being silly. He had the feeling that someone would have called him a dipshit if his thoughts could be read. He didn't know why or who, however. His thoughts were a bit cloudy.

Slowly, another sensation began to make itself known to him. It started out as a dull, throbbing pain, and gradually intensified until he felt as though he were being beat to death by a thousand strong fists.

For the love of all things good. He tried to open his eyes. He panicked when he couldn't. All he could see was the darkness behind his eyelids. He fought against the heavy weight forcing his eyes shut but couldn't beat it.

_"Help!" _he cried out silently. _"Is anyone there? Please, help me!" _his voice sounded desperate and silly in his head, but he didn't care. Why should he if no one could hear him except for himself?

Suddenly, he heard a voice. It was distant and he had to strain to hear it, but it was there.

"You sure he'll be okay?" a soft female voice, with a bit of an accent. What accent was that? He couldn't place it at the moment, what with the foggy thoughts and the pain making is next to impossible to think. She sounded worried.

"The doctor said he would be fine." An American voice.

"Humph. If he hasn't died from being hit by a car before, I highly doubt he would have died this time." That voice was gruff and seemed unfriendly and cold.

"You're an ass!" came the female's voice again. "I can't believe you would do that, do you do nothing but think about yourself? What the hell is wrong with you?" as she spoke, the accent got thicker, and eventually she was speaking rapidly in another language. Japanese, He thought.

He tried to reach out to the voices, and suddenly the angry banter stopped.

"I think he just moved his hand!" the girl exclaimed excitedly.

Encouraged by the words he heard, knowing that he was breaking through, he reached harder and this time could feel his fingers twitch. Now he struggled with his eyes, trying to force them open. Finally, with all the effort he could muster up, he managed to squint his eyes open, the light from above him seeming brighter than he had ever seen before.

He groaned and tried to cover his face with his arm, causing another groan to pass through his lips, this one a moan of pain.

"You're okay!" the girls' voice was shrill as she yelled in excitement. She started to throw herself at him, but seeing him wince a moment before the impact, thought better of it and stopped short.

Slowly, he opened his eyes the rest of the way, letting them adjust to the blinding light, which was slowly dimming. He looked around the room slowly, gathering in his surroundings. Finally, his eyes came to rest of the three beside his bed. Two were grinning, and the third, though not smiling, was leaning against the wall by the window, looking relieved.

"Ummm…." He trailed off, unsure of what to say. Finally, he said the only thing he could think of. "Who are you?"

The smiles faded and the man against the wall straightened up, an amused look taking over his face.

"You don't know us?" the girl asked. She looked a little hurt.

Feeling bad, all he could do was shake his head. "I'm afraid not…." He looked around again. "The hospital? What happened? And… who am I?" the sudden realization that he didn't even know his own name terrified him.

At that moment, the doctor walked in, and looked delightedly surprised that 2D's eyes were open.

"Well, welcome back, Mr. Pot." He said cheerfully.

"Pot? Is that my last name?" he asked thoughtfully. "Kinda funny, innit?"

Unlike the other three in the room, the doctor didn't look surprised at the lack of memory. He had known it was a possibility. So he just nodded.

"Stuart Pot." He said. "Otherwise, more commonly known as 2D."

2D mulled that over for a minute. 2D. He liked the sound of that, too, though it seemed odd to him. Why 2D, of all things?

As if reading his mind, the doctor spoke again. "Your friends here can fill you in on everything in a couple minutes. For now, how are you feeling? Any pain?"

2D nodded. "Oh yes. My whole body aches. "

"I figured. I'll send in some pain medication for you. It'll make you a little loopy, but you'll feel right as rain." The doctor said, and then left the room moments later.

2D turned his attention back to the three in the room. He studied them, taking in their appearances. It felt strange to know that they clearly knew him, but he couldn't remember a thing about any of them.

For a long while, no one said anything. The nurse came in, handed 2D his painkillers, which he quickly took. It was quiet long enough for the medication to start taking effect, which was a great relief to 2D. Amazing things, painkillers were.

"So." He finally said, breaking the silence. "Is someone going to fill me in, or what?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz or anything having to do with them.

Chapter Three

Several days later, 2D was released from the hospital. Though the three who had stayed with him seemed excited and cheerful about that fact, 2D was a little nervous. Where was it he was going? From what they had told him, what with apparently having to leave Kong Studios, having to leave Plastic Beach, and the apartment being a complete hell hole, he didn't see what was good about going anywhere.

He was still a little surprised that he was a part of a famous band. He was pleased about it. What a cool thing to discover. He just wished he could remember it all. But, thanks to Murdoc, he had learned, he was in the dark, desperately trying to grasp any memory he could.

The last few nights, he had dreams of a time that seemed familiar to him. As though before his recent accident was trying to reach him. But once he woke up, he couldn't remember anything. It was frustrating to know that his subconscious mind seemed to try to make him remember, he just couldn't hold on.

"Alright, 'D. You ready to go?" The man he had learned was named Russell stuck his head in the door and looked expectantly at 2D.

"Yeah, I suppose so." 2D said. He turned and walked out the door and followed Russell out of the hospital.

Outside were tons of cameras and news crews, all of which started yelling frantically for 2D's attention. He was dazed for a moment, staring around blankly, blinking under the glare of the dozens of video camera lights and camera flashes as pictures were taken.

"Oi, come on, you stupid moron!" Murdoc suddenly appeared and pushed 2D forward toward the car, where Noodle was waiting patiently. After he was in the front seat, Noodle slammed his door and leapt into the backseat, and was joined shortly by Russell.

As soon as Russell was inside, Murdoc shifted the car into gear and stomped on the gas, causing the car to shoot forward like a bullet. 2D cried out and grasped at the dashboard, trying to prevent his face from smashing into it. He immediately felt silly. He was sure that before the sudden take offs hadn't fazed him in the slightest.

After a few minutes, when 2D had gotten a hold on himself, he cleared his throat. "So, uh…. Where are we going?"

"To where it all began." Murdoc said shortly.

"Kong Studios? I thought that you said it was destroyed. And why would we be going back there?"

Noodle leaned forward to answer him. "Murdoc wants you to regain your memory as fast as possible. The doctor said that sometimes doing things that were familiar to you before could help bring back your memory. So he had Kong Studios fixed up for us, and so that's where we're going."

"Well that's nice of him." 2D said, glancing at Murdoc.

Murdoc glared at 2D and snorted. It was kindness that fueled him. He had to have his singer back. He put too much into the band, and, as much as he hated to admit it, their success was in large part to the angelic voice of the blue haired dullard beside him. Gorillaz would and could never be the same without him, and Murdoc would be damned to let that happen. However, for now, 2D didn't need to know that. Murdoc feared that would make 2D reluctant to remember anything, if he knew that Murdoc was just being selfish.

It wasn't long before they were making their way up the winding road that led to the huge, dark building at the top of a hill, which also looked cliff-like to 2D. The car screeched to a halt in a dark, dingy car park and 2D slowly climbed out. He looked around at the tall ceilings, and a place in the wall that had clearly been recently patched up.

Murdoc stalked past 2D and headed into the building, Russell right behind him. Noodle glided past 2D and looked over her shoulder to smile happily at him. "You know, it's nice being back here." She said to him before heading inside. "Spent some good years here. I'm sure it'll help you remember. Just wander around and let your mind free." She slipped away without another word.

2D started to follow after her, then stopped, a closed door catching his eye. He saw his name, a faint trace of spray paint, on it. He guessed that must have been his room long ago and headed toward it.

Orange greeted him when he opened the door. A bright orange comforter on the bed. In the back of the room was an organ, and there were keyboards all over the walls, posters scattered among them. He walked forward and absentmindedly pressed keys on another keyboard that was a few feet from his bed, even though the power was off. He looked around the room, desperately trying to remember something, anything.

He sat on the bed and sighed, falling backwards, flinging his arm over his eyes.

An image filled his head. He was sitting on the bed petting an orangey colored dog, which licked at his hand. There was a fresh bruise on his arm, and his body ached a little bit, but he ignored it.

2D sat up, eyes wide at the sudden memory that had presented itself to him. He couldn't help but smile with renewed hope that his memory wouldn't be gone forever. Clearly, being in this building was helping if a memory came back to him already. Eager now, he stood and left the room, heading to the main building. He wanted to walk the halls and see if anything else would come to him.

"Do you really think this'll work? 2D's always been really dense. Maybe he's too brain dead to remember."

Murdoc crossed his arms and leaned back against the couch, scowling at Russell and Noodle. He knew they felt being back in this place would help 2D, but Murdoc had always doubting 2D's ability to think in general, and wasn't as optimistic.

"Of course it will!" Noodle said, glaring at Murdoc. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately, ever since Murdoc ran 2D over again. Noodle seemed to have a strong, strange bond with the singer, and Murdoc couldn't understand it. 2D was generally a bit of an inconvenience to him.

Murdoc grunted. "Maybe I can beat the memories back into him." He suggested more to himself than to Russell and Noodle. A slow smile crept across his lips.

"Muds, you causin' harm to 'D is what led us here to begin with. Don't make me break your nose again!" Russell threatened. He cracked his knuckles and balled his hands into fists for emphases.

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "Oh, alright, fine. I won't lay a hand on him. Yet." Murdoc added with an evil chuckle under his breath. The doctor did say, after all, to go to as many places and do as many things as possible that used to be done to see if it would help jar 2D's memory. Murdoc saw it as a free pass to use his favorite punching bag.

Noodle and Russell looked at each other, exchanging an exasperated look. They knew it would only be a matter of time before Murdoc made his move on poor 2D. They each silently decided to try to prevent that from happening.

At that moment, 2D appeared in the doorway, looking thoughtful.

"It's like a dream" he said to no one in particular. "Like I'm remembering somewhere I've been before, but I don't actually remember being here." He shook his head and looked around the room. "But that makes no sense, really, now does it? I had a random memory pop up." He added.

Noodle's eyes widened with excitement. Could the studios already be working magic on 2D?

"I was in my room…. I was in pain…. Like…. I had just been gotten my ass kicked." 2D explained. "I had a dog with me."

Russell and Noodle looked quickly at Murdoc, then away, but not before 2D noticed the uneasy exchange. He looked to Murdoc.

"Did you have something to do with that? I remember seeing bruises. On my arm. In the memory."

Murdoc glared at 2D. "So what if I did?"

"'D, unfortunately, Murdoc's favorite pastime was usually to kick you around. I broke his nose a fair few times before it, and Noodle's used her martial arts training to try to put Murdoc in his place more, but it never seemed to work." Russell explained.

Instead of looking surprised or hurt, or maybe even frightened, 2D looked thoughtful. He crossed his long arms in front of his chest and looked Murdoc dead in the eye.

This angered Murdoc, and made him uneasy at the same time. 2D had never dared to look him in the eyes before. And certainly not with a look of defiance and confidence. Murdoc didn't like this new aspect of 2D in the slightest.

"Well, Murdoc, you won't be putting your hands on me again." 2D said with a big grin that showed off the gap in his front teeth.

Murdoc clenched and unclenched his hands into fists as his face turned from a pale green to a very pale white, to blue, and then on to several different shade of red, the red getting darker and darker with each passing moment. Was 2D for real? Had the halfwit just stood up to Murdoc? Had he just told Murdoc that he wasn't going to do something? Amnesia or not, Murdoc couldn't believe that 2D had the balls to give him orders.

2D stood watching Murdoc change colors with amusement. Clearly the older man wasn't used to being stood up to. Whether that was just because 2D did it or because no one ever had before, 2D didn't know. He just enjoyed the satisfaction of Murdoc fighting the urge to pummel him.

"Oh I won't, won't I?" Murdoc growled, and then lunged at 2D, fists raised.

2D just grinned, and stepped to the side. Noodle and Russell laughed as Murdoc blew right past 2D, unprepared for 2D's sudden relocation. He skidded to a stop and wheeled around to face 2D again. The smirk 2D had on caused Murdoc to see red. He had never wanted to punch anyone or anything so hard in his life before this very moment.

Murdoc raced toward 2D again, and this time as he neared 2D, to everyone's utter surprise, 2D lifted his fist and punched Murdoc in the face in the same moment that Murdoc pulled his own fist back to strike.

Murdoc fell to the floor and looked up at 2D with shock in his eyes. Noodle and Russell stood staring at 2D dumbfounded, taken by complete surprise at what had just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz or anything about them.

Chapter Four

"I can't believe that tosser punched me!" Murdoc complained to Russell. He was sitting in the café, holding an icepack to his now slightly swollen face. "I don't think he's ever even killed a bug! I didn't even know he knew how to make a fist!" Murdoc was starting to sound a little desperate as he spoke. He didn't like the unknown, especially when it was coming from someone he had known for years and he knew it wasn't in their nature to do something.

Russel smirked. "Well, Muds, you gotta admit, you've had it coming for years." Unlike Murdoc, Russel was amused at 2D's actions. He admitted that it was unusual of 2D to do, but it was also good to see 2D give Murdoc a taste of his own medicine. Of course, 2D would be appalled to remember that moment when he got his memory back.

Murdoc glared at Russel and growled. "Shut it, fatty."

Russel ignored the comment. "Maybe now you'll think twice before beating on him." He suggested as he got up to leave.

"Ha! Fat chance!" Murdoc laughed. "I can whoop his skinny little arse so bad he'll never even think of trying it again!" He threatened at Russel's retreating back.

Russel made his way to the living room, where Noodle was still sitting with 2D. "Was it really that odd of me to do that?" 2D was asking Noodle.

Noodle nodded. "Oh yeah. You've always cowered in fear from him. You would never have dreamed of laying a hand on him. Come to think of it," she added thoughtfully, "I don't think I've even seen you so much as step on a bug."

2D looked stricken. "I should go apologize to Murdoc."

Russel shook his head. "'D, Murdoc's been beating on you since you first met. In my opinion, he's had it comin' for ages."

"That still doesn't make it right." 2D said sullenly.

Noodle and Russel exchanged a look. That sounded more like the 2D they knew.

"Maybe not." Noodle shrugged. "But it was still good to see, if you ask me." She smiled at 2D. "I never liked how he treated you. I used to try to get him to stop. Since he sees me as his little 'Axe Princess'," she rolled her eyes, "he usually gives me what I want. But it never lasts long where you're concerned."

2D smiled at her. "Well, I appreciate that." He stood. "I'm gonna go apologize to him anyway."

He left the room and didn't have to go far before finding Murdoc. Without warning, he was knocked to the side, crashing right through a closed door, Murdoc's triumphant shout as he tackled 2D echoed throughout the halls.

Back in the living room, Noodle and Russel looked at each other and shook their heads, getting up at the same time to see what was going on. As they neared the room, they could hear the sound of fists connecting with flesh, and the familiar cries from 2D, and the cursing from Murdoc.

They walked in as Murdoc was standing up over 2D, who was curled up in the fetal position, trembling slightly. "That should teach you from ever raising your hand to me!" Murdoc said with a satisfied smile.

2D peeked out from behind his hands. "You're a sodding bloody arse, do you know that?"

Murdoc smirked. "I do know, and thanks, faceache." He replied, using one of his old favorite nicknames for 2D.

As Murdoc strode away, 2D sat up and wiped some blood away from a cut near his mouth. He looked at Noodle and Russel skeptically. "And you say that I _idolize_ him?" he questioned in disbelief.

"We never understood it, either." Russel said.

"I must be flippin' mental." 2D muttered, pushing himself to his feet. His body ached all over, and he could see blotches forming on his skin and knew they would be some wicked bruises. It all felt vaguely familiar, once again as though he had experienced it in a dream but couldn't quite recall it completely.

He left the room without another word and went to wander the many halls of the studios.

Later that night, after fully exploring the building and becoming familiar with everything, 2D walked into the café to see his three band mates there already there, Russel just setting down three boxes of pizza.

"Hey, I was just gonna send Noodle for you." Russel said as he noticed 2D approaching them. He flipped open the three boxes, setting the aroma of fresh pizza out into the air. He licked his lips, grabbed a plate and took two slices from each box before grabbing a soda and sitting in a chair at a nearby table.

2D stared at the food piled high on Russel's plate. "I'm sorry… do you usually get that much?"

Without looking at him, Russel lifted a slice to his mouth. "Of course I do."

2D smiled and turned to the table with the food. Noodle had two slices already on a plate and was sprinkling extra cheese on top. She smiled at 2D as she took her food and sat in the chair beside across from Russel.

Murdoc glared at 2D as he grabbed some food, making 2D uncomfortable. He stared at his shoes and hoped Murdoc would stop looking at him as though he wanted to kill him. The beating he had experienced earlier that day had put him off of ever trying anything like that again, and he just hoped he would be able to avoid any more confrontations.

Finally, 2D had his food, one slice from each box (cheese, pepperoni, and everything), and sat between Noodle and Russel and across from Murdoc.

The four ate happily, and everyone was getting along for the moment. Murdoc was even pleasant to 2D, which he was slightly surprised at. Hell, it seemed like Murdoc was even trying a little bit to be friendly with 2D. He started to relax and just enjoyed the night, a faint sense of belonging flowing over him.

That night, 2D slept fitfully, tossing and turning in his bed. The dream was very vivid, as though it were actually happening…

2D stood in a large room among tons and tons of keyboards. A few people were scattered about, looking at keyboards. He felt bored as he stood behind the counter. He leaned forward and rested his arms on it, propping his head up with his hand. He yawned widely and stared blankly out across the room.

He didn't realize when his eyes closed, or how long they were closed for, but the snapped open when suddenly the room was filled with screams, and the shattering of glass and the loud, roaring sound of a car engine.

He saw the car flying directly at him a second before it crashed into him. He felt pain, and then his world went black.

2D's eyes sprung open and he sat straight up, the covers falling off his body. He looked around the dark room, breathing heavily. A dream. It had just been a dream. No. It wasn't just a dream. It was too clear, too real…. It didn't take long for 2D to realize that his dream was actually a memory.

A/n: I may not be able to update as often for the next couple weeks, but I will be continuing to write this, and will be posting whenever I can. Keep an eye out!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz or anything associated with them.

Chapter Five

2D was in a bit of a daze the next day. The memory had disturbed him, but it also didn't surprise him. So Murdoc had hit him with a car once before. And he took pleasure in beating on 2D. So he supposed it made sense. What didn't make sense to 2D was why he had put up with it. The insanity of it drove him crazy. Noodle and Russel were there, sure. But they could only do so much.

Otherwise, 2D was sort of enjoying getting to know his life again. He watched home videos with Noodle. A majority of them contained at least one scene of 2D getting pounded on, but were otherwise cheery.

Although he had been told he could sing, he was delighted by the angelic sound of his own voice. He had been too self-conscious to actually sing to himself, but Noodle had put in a video of one of their concerts, and 2D couldn't stop smiling.

Now, 2D walked through the halls, singing Clint Eastwood to himself.

As 2D passed a room, Murdoc cringed and clenched his fists. He gritted his teeth together. Somehow, and he didn't know how, but he found 2D to be more annoying now than he had been before he lost memory. And as much as he hated to admit it, it was his entire fault. He kept kicking himself for what he did. More for himself than for the fact that 2D was struggling.

He never gave a rats' ass about 2D before, really. Why would he now? At this point, Murdoc either wanted the old 2D back, or him dead. Well, maybe not dead. There would be no more band without 2D.

Meanwhile, although Noodle also missed the old 2D, she was having fun trying to help him remember everything. She enjoyed reliving the old days and spending hours upon hours of telling him stories from several years ago. His favorite seemed to be the one where Noodle arrived in a crate.

"Why do I feel like there was once someone else here…. Before you, I mean." 2D asked one day. "I have this feeling that there was another girl…."

Noodle looked at Russel, who was sitting across the room looking through a percussion magazine. He looked up briefly and shrugged.

"There was." Noodle said. "Her name was Paula."

2D grinned, pleased that he remembered something on his own. "What happened to her?"

"Think back." Noodle said. "Does anything else come back to you?"

2D thought for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Well… I get a strange feeling in the put of my stomach like… I dunno. It's hard to really figure it out. An uncomfortable feeling. Like something negative happened."

Noodle sighed. "Well, Paula had been your girlfriend…."

At her words, a vision flooded 2D's mind. A dark haired, thin girl, the dark haired, green skinned Murdoc…. Paula looked embarrassed and a little ashamed, scrambling to disentangle herself from Murdoc, who seemed to not care that he had just been caught in bed with 2D's girlfriend.

2D shook his head and Noodle noticed a dark look enter his expression. "She cheated on me with Murdoc." He muttered. Remembering was sort of like finding out all over again, except the pain wasn't really pain…. Just a shadow of what he had felt years ago. He shrugged. "Well, I guess it was best I find out what kind of girl she was."

Noodle sighed and leaned against the walls, pulling her legs up to her chest. "You were pretty crushed about it." She said. "At least, that's what Russel told me."

"I broke Murdoc's nose for that one for you." Russel added.

2D grinned his usual gap-toothed grin. "Thanks for that."

"Don't mention it." Russel clapped him on the shoulder. "And not long afterwards, Noodle here showed up. So if you wanna look at it in a positive view…. There ya go."

Noodle smiled and curled her legs under her. "Actually, when I popped out, you were so startled, 2D, that you screamed and fell over backwards. Hit your head on the wall behind you. You had a priceless look on your face."

2D didn't find it hard to believe. He had seen several pictures of him, and he did think some of his facial expressions were pretty priceless. He also noticed the large amount of photos in which he had a dumb, blank look on his face. He cringed at those ones.

Eventually, Russel left the room, leaving 2D and Noodle alone.

"Have you ever had boyfriends? Or girlfriends?" 2D asked Noodle out of the blue.

She shook her head. "Nah. I've had people interested, but I never was." She shrugged. "No one really ever has, except…" she broke off and shook her head, biting her lip a little. She didn't really want to go there.

"Except who?" 2D pressed curiously.

"Well, it's silly. It was just a little girl crush." Noodle said, her cheeks turning a faint shade of red.

"Don't tell me Murdoc!" 2D cried in shock. "I mean… sorry… I don't mean to offend…." He stammered to try to correct how his outburst had sounded. "He just…. Doesn't seem like a very nice guy, at least not the kind of guy who would attract a sweet girl like you."

Noodle looked at 2D stunned. Murdoc? He thought she had liked Murdoc? He was dirty and old and smelly and just…. She shook her head. Never in a million years. She suddenly found the idea highly amusing and started to laugh. "Of course not!"

2D was relieved. He had a feeling Murdoc had no boundaries. Well…. Almost no boundaries. He hoped he was correct in thinking he wouldn't do anything with a minor.

"Well… who? You can tell me." 2D said again. He knew he sounded like a little school girl, but he wanted to know everything that he may have forgotten as a result from his accident.

Suddenly, Noodle leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: I'm back and will hopefully be able to post more often now. Thanks for being patient!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz or anything regarding them.

Chapter Six

Noodle lay across her bed, her arm thrown over her face, her stomach twisting in embarrassment. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Why would she kiss 2D? And his look afterwards… he had looked so stunned. If she hadn't been mortified, she would have thought his expression was humorous.

She didn't even have that crush anymore. At least, she didn't think she did. Maybe it was being back in the old familiar surroundings of the studios. She was feeling reminiscent and that was bringing back all her past feelings for 2D.

She had always wondered what kissing him would be like….

With a groan, Noodle pulled back the covers to her bed and buried herself under them, hiding from the world. At least for the night.

2D sat in the dark in his room. His eyes were closed and his breathing and slow and even. He figured he would try meditation to bring back some memory. The kiss from Noodle had left him shaken. He knew Noodle had been very young when she joined Gorillaz…. Ten he believed. He hoped he would be decent enough to not….

He shuddered as the thought invaded his mind. He shoved it away and fought to clear his mind again. He relaxed and willed his memory to bring up anything it could. He sat there for what felt like hours.

Finally, thoughts came to him, broken, as though they were part of a damaged movie reel. He saw himself and Noodle sitting on the floor, him teaching her English. He saw himself taking her for ice cream, and to movies with her friends. He saw them in the recording studio, messing around with tunes that didn't become anything.

"2D-san, I want to tell you something." Noodle said innocently in one memory. "I love you."

Memory 2D smiled. "I love you, too, Noodle. You're like the sister I never had!" He continued walking and didn't notice Noodle hesitate slightly, but the present 2D did notice, and understood the pained look she was trying to hide.

2D awakened, sprawled across his bed. He leaned on one elbow and peered at his alarm clock, waiting for his sleep-fogged eyes to focus on the time. Ten a.m. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and felt a sudden pang of sadness in his stomach. He couldn't figure out its cause momentarily, and then remembered the memories that had come back to him.

That pang didn't last long, as it was overtaken by a feeling of relief that he hadn't known about Noodle's crush back then. Then the two feelings mixed together. He found that he could remember his first childhood crush and how it had felt to know the feeling wasn't returned without even being able to confess his feelings. However, remembering that little bit of his childhood didn't really register with him as a triumph.

Slowly, he made his way to Noodle's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." came the groggy voice, still cracked with sleep.

2D slowly opened the door and peered inside the dark room, looking for the lump under the covers on the bed. Though she was much older now, she was still small, and for a moment, 2D thought he was looking at Noodle the child, not Noodle the young woman.

Noodle slowly pulled the covers down from over her head and turned to see who was in her room and watched as 2D approached her to sit on the bed beside her. She groaned and yanked the blanket back over her head, but not before 2D saw the bright red color spreading over her face.

"We need to talk." 2D said.

"I know." Noodle sat up slowly but didn't meet his eyes. "I'm really sorry for last night, 2D. I don't know what came over me." She said softly.

"I know that you tried to tell me once all those years ago." 2D said softly to her. "It made me remember my own childhood crush. Her name was Ana. I wanted to tell her so badly. I tried too many times. Imagine how I felt when I found out she had a boyfriend. I was so devastated, for a nine year old. She was 25." He smiled as Noodle met his eyes.

"You remembered that?"

"I remembered a lot of things last night. We had a great friendship." 2D said, letting the joy of finally remembering some kind of relationship with a band mate finally fill him.

"We did…."

"Noodle, do you…"

"Still have a thing for you?" she cut in. At 2D's nod, she sighed. "I'm not sure, honestly. Not anymore. I thought I was over it, but being back here, letting the memories come back, spending this kind of time with you…" she laughed softly. "It's silly, I guess. I'll get over it again, I'm sure." She looked up at him and smiled.

2D smiled back and patted her shoulder. "I'm sure you will. Let's get some breakfast?" he suggested.

Noodle smiled and nodded, tossing back the covers and getting up.

Together, they walked to the kitchen, each not sure that Noodle getting over her feelings being what they wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Sorry about the long wait again. I thought I would be able to write more, but college classes have gotten hectic, and I'm packing and making other preparations for a move. But here's a new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz or anything regarding them.

Chapter Seven

Over the next few weeks, there was a slight, but noticeable, shift in the atmosphere in Kong Studios. Although Noodle had confided in Russel about the cause, Murdoc was left in the dark. It frustrated him greatly knowing that something was going on, but not able to pinpoint what exactly it was.

"Noodle, you know you should tell him." Russel said quietly to her finally one day. "You know how he can get…"

Noodle waved his words away. "I know, I know. But…. There's really nothing worth telling." She excused. "It was one kiss, and clearly all its done is made things awkward." She didn't think there was any point in getting Murdoc all fired up for nothing.

Russel let it go, shaking his head. He had a bad feeling about the situation. He just hoped that he was just being paranoid.

The next day, while Russel was in the kitchen, making his usual afternoon gigantic submarine sandwich, Murdoc, 2D, and Noodle all sat in the lobby. Murdoc was fiddling around on his bass, Noodle, curled up in a chair, one foot dangling over her knee, and was thumbing through a magazine, earbuds in her ears, her foot swaying to the music. 2D sat slouched in his chair, smoking, a tired look on his face. Noodle and 2D shot each other occasional glances.

Murdoc felt something in the air. It seemed to fizzle, heavy with something unspoken. He tensed up, an uneasy feeling rising within him. He sneakily lifted his eyes to look at Noodle, then at 2D. He saw nothing strange and gave his full attention back to his bass. Well, almost his full attention. He kept glancing up, as though expecting to see something.

Finally, he did.

2D and Noodle looked up and at each other at the same time. 2D sent her a small smile and, to Murdoc's surprise, Noodle turned a faint shade of red and smiled shyly back. Alarm bells rang in his head.

It couldn't be! Not his guitarist and not his singer! But as he looked to Noodle again, who had brought her eyes back to her magazine, there seemed something different about her. She was biting her lip to fight back a wider smile. He looked at 2D, who was now staring down at his sneakers, a dumb expression on his face.

Although Murdoc would find it hard to admit, he had come to care for Noodle more than he expected to. She was his little Axe Princess. He felt the need to protect her rise up in him. He saw her as the sweet, innocent ten year old that had leaped out of a box and into his heart. He felt very…. Fatherly? Is this what it felt like to fathers when their daughters began to date?

His vision blinded by a sheet of red, Murdoc leapt to his feet and rushed across the room, snatching 2D by the collar of his shirt and pulling him up to his feet. His face was inches from 2D's, and he could clearly see the fear and confusion on the younger man's face. He was also faintly aware of Noodle standing just to his right, trying to break his grip on the singer.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN PUT HANDS ON MY GUITARIST?" Murdoc roared.

2D paled. "W-what? I didn't!" he protested, starting to try to pull free of Murdoc's grasp. "I swear!" But his promise was cut off by a fist to the mouth.

The first punch was like the opening of a flood gate to Murdoc. The anger raged through him as he continually punched 2D in the face, head, chest, anywhere he could reach. When the singer finally fell to the floor, Murdoc added some kicks to his stomach, shines, legs, chest and head. He barely even noticed when 2D passed out and went limp.

Finally, Noodle's screams cut through the jungle of blind anger and hate and brought him to the surface, finally able to see clearly. When he did, he no longer saw the ten year old little girl that she had once been. He saw the beautiful young woman she had become, and was surprised that the sight of tears welled up in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks would tighten painfully around his heart. Her face was red from fury at him, and crying.

"Noodle, I…" he started, but he couldn't find the words. How could he tell her that he wanted to protect her.

"I don't want to hear it, Murdoc." Noodle said hotly. "Get out of here. " she spat, and then looked down at the motionless 2D. "If you went overboard enough to kill him this time, Murdoc, I swear, I will give you a beat down you won't ever forger." She said, stepping toward him, her hands balled up into fists.

Noodle knelt down beside 2D. He was covered in blood, and bruises were already starting to form. She knew Russel was calling the hospital, so there was nothing she could think of to do, except sit there and hold his hand and will him to open his eyes.

Murdoc backed slowly away, hardly able to believe his ears. Had she really just said that? He only vaguely comprehended Russel on the phone with the hospital, the arrival of the paramedics, of 2D being taken away. The only thing that was clear to him was the look of disgust in Noodle eyes as she glared at him following after the paramedics.

Murdoc stood alone now. The Studios had never felt bigger to him now, as he stood there, his heart breaking for the first time in his life.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz

Chapter Eight

Murdoc sat alone in the lobby, trying to sort out his feelings. He usually always had control of them, never letting them run rampant.

Seeing the pain and anger in Noodle's eyes had undone him, and he finally saw her for whom and what she is, and he saw it clearly. He had been trying to ignore that she was an adult now for so many years. On top of it, it was hard for him to admit that she had found a soft spot in his heart. Hell, he had been devastated years ago when the Feel Good Inc. windmill had crashed and they had all thought her dead. He had such a hard time with it, that he had made Cyborg Noodle. But, of course, it wasn't the same. It might seem like she was there, but really… it was just a machine, and it made Murdoc feel emptier than he cared to admit at the time.

Knowing he shouldn't put it off any longer, Murdoc got up, trudged to the carpark, got in his car and drove to the hospital. But he had no idea what he would say to Noodle.

Russel sat beside 2D's bed, looking at the badly bruised singer. He sighed inwardly to himself as he slouched in the chair. He looked so helpless and fragile laying there. This wasn't the first time Russel had to look at him in a hospital bed, and he thought he would be used to it by now, but he wasn't. He felt a deep sadness for 2D, who was genuinely a nice guy, who, for some reason that he couldn't fathom, looked up to Murdoc. And this was what he got in return.

The last thought made Russel see red, but almost immediately it vanished and a wave of guilt washed over him. As horrible as it made him feel to see 2D in this state, he felt he was partially to blame. He knew he could stop Murdoc. There was no denying he was bigger and stronger than Murdoc, and that the older man even feared Russel when he got angry. Although he did intervene in some fights and beatings, he didn't get involved in enough of them.

He leaned forward and placed his arms on the side of the bed, his head lowered. "I'm so sorry, 'D." he mumbled. "I should have put a stop to this shit a long time ago, man. I promise you, I won't let it get to this ever again." He vowed.

He snuck a peek across the room at Noodle, who was curled up in another chair, not very comfortable, it seemed, sleeping. He wondered how she could sleep in that position, but knew that she was drained of energy, exhausted from crying. Poor girl.

She had always been the one who wanted to always protect 2D, even when she was younger. Although she was usually able to get away with just about anything with Murdoc, there were some times when she didn't dare cross him, as badly as she wanted to. But once he calmed down, she had never failed to give him a piece of her mind. Even when she could barely speak English, she would should curses at Murdoc in Japanese, not letting her true feelings be mistaken. Russel admired her for that.

The door suddenly swung open, and Murdoc entered, cursing loudly at a nurse behind him, who was protesting about a third visitor being in the room. As the door slammed shut, startling Noodle awake, he locked it and flipped the nurse the middle finger. He turned to face to room and was met with angry stares from Noodle and Russel.

"Muds, I got half a mind to pummel you within an inch of your damn life." Russel threatened venomously.

Murdoc ignored him and looked to Noodle. "Could I… talk to you for a moment?" he asked.

Noodle glared at him and, without a word, stalked past him, unlocked and opened the door, and walked into the hall without a backwards glance. Russel watched, and when Murdoc looked at him again, Russel crossed his arms across his chest and nodded toward the door.

Murdoc turned and followed Noodle out the door, and as he turned to walk in the direction she had gone, he was met with a slap across the face. The sting stunned him, and he gapped, open mouthed at Noodle, who stood before him, panting as though she had just run a marathon.

"Alright, I deserved that." Murdoc allowed, gently touching the place she had slapped.

"Murdoc Niccals, you deserve more than that and you know it!" Noodle said hotly. "Since I came here, I've had to watch you beat the crap out of 2D. I couldn't understand it then, and I don't now. He looks up to you, Murdoc! He sees you as a hero! Why, I don't know, since all you do is abuse him verbally, mentally, and physically." She ranted, beginning to pace back and forth. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about you." Murdoc said without hesitation.

Noodle glared at him as he went on to explain how he had begun to see her as a daughter. He couldn't bare the idea that any man would want to touch her. Especially not 2D, since he had known her since she was a child.

"The idea was too much for me. It seemed too… wrong. And I lost it." Murdoc shrugged. "I know I lose it a lot with the dunce, but seeing what I saw today…."

"There was nothing to see!" Noodle exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "I made the mistake in letting him know that I had had a crush on him several years ago, and I showed it by kissing him." She ignored Murdoc's intake of breath. "And I shouldn't have done it, at least not while he's been trying to get his memories back. I confused him and made him question himself, as well as myself."

Murdoc didn't know what to say, so he asked, "How bad is it?"

Noodle sat in the single chair outside of 2D's room and put her head in her hands. "He has a fractured skull and a couple broken ribs, but he should be fine." She sighed. "He's woken up, but just long enough to look around before falling asleep again."

The door opened and Russel's head poked out. "Hey. He's waking up."

Noodle sprang up and raced into the room, Murdoc following behind. 2D lay in the bed, but he was fighting to open his eyes. He groaned and covered his face with his hands, the words "bright light" just vaguely understandable. Noodle smiled and sat beside him.

"How ya doin', 'D?" Russel asked, sitting on the opposite side of Noodle.

2D groaned again. "I got a massive headache…."

"You can thank Murdoc for that." Noodle said bitterly, shooting a glance over her shoulder.

2D slowly turned his head and looked at Murdoc, who was still hovering by the door.

"From hitting me with the damned piece of shit of a car?" 2D asked, narrowing his eyes.

Noodle looked back at 2D, a strange look on her face. "No…. he beat the crap out of you in the lobby. Again."

"The lobby? At Kong? How did I get there after getting hit by the car? And why Kong?" puzzlement appeared on 2D's face, and he looked deep in thought, as though he was wracking his brain for something he was failing to remember.

Noodle's eyes widened and she looked at Russel and Murdoc, a grin spreading fast across her face. Russel was sitting straight up and Murdoc had slowly approached the bed until he was standing at the foot of it. 2D looked at them all, confused. "What?"

With a cry of joy, Noodle threw herself across him and gave him a tight hug that made him feel as though he was going to snap in half.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz

Chapter Nine

Murdoc and Noodle sat across from each other in the hospital cafeteria. Noodle stared into her coffee cup, pretending not to be bothered by Murdoc's constant, unwavering stare. She knew he wanted to talk to her, the whole reason they were down there. Why wouldn't he just talk already?

Murdoc was having a hard time forcing the words he needed to say out of his mouth. He wasn't good at admitting he was wrong. Hell, he was downright horrible at it. It was a difficult pill to swallow to come out and say what he had always thought wouldn't happen. On top of that, the horrible smell from the kitchen was drifting to where they were sitting. It smelled like stale, rotted, damp string beans, to him. It was all he could do not to gag.

Finally, he cleared his throat, drawing Noodle's eyes up to him. "Mind if we… walk?" he asked, trying to hold his breath. Noodle shrugged and the two left the cafeteria, turning right and walking down the long hallway at a slow pace.

"Noodle…. Look… I know sorry isn't enough here, but I am." Murdoc blurted out. "It's hard for me to say that. I can't help feeling protective of you. I watched you grow up…. I still see you as an innocent ten year old."

Noodle sighed and glanced over at Murdoc. "I know. And I'm touched by that. But…. Murdoc… I'm grown up now. And there was nothing that you had to protect me from. But," she sighed. "I think maybe you beating 2D like that… might have been for the best. He might not have gotten his memory back."

"Russel explained to me what was going on. I didn't know you had had a crush on the faceache."

Noodle sighed. "Another reason I'm glad 2D got his memory back. I shouldn't have told him about it. Not when he couldn't remember anything. But it was being back at Kong…. So many nice memories." She smiled softly to herself and peacefulness took over her face. She stopped walking and turned to Murdoc, who stopped and looked at her. "Could we stay? At Kong?" she asked.

Murdoc smiled. He understood Noodle's sentiment, though he would never tell anyone that. Ever since they had left Kong all those years ago, he felt as though something was missing. Since being back, everything felt right again. It was like the good old days. Especially with 2D's memory being gone, he was like the old punching bag he used to be. Murdoc smiled and had to bite back a chuckle.

"Of course." He finally said to the expectant Noodle, and was met with a hug as Noodle leaped at him. Then, suddenly, she moved away and gave him a reproachful look.

"One more thing?"

"What?"

"Can you not beat up 2D anymore?"

"I can try." Murdoc promised, shrugging his shoulders.

Two Months Later

"NO, NO, NO! You stupid dunce! What part of three times don't you get?"

"I'm sorry, it just seems like it would sound better with four!"

Russel and Noodle exchanged a glance. Noodle rolled her eyes and Russel set down his drumsticks. Noodle took the guitar off her shoulder and placed it against the wall, leaning beside it. They watched the inevitable fight brewing between Murdoc and 2D.

"It doesn't matter what _you_ think sounds better!" Murdoc growled, advancing toward 2D. "This is my band, my music, my song, my way!" He grabbed the front of 2D's shirt and yanked 2D almost right off his feet, his other hand balling into a fist.

2D flinched and squeezed his eyes shut, anticipating the punch, but it never came. He squinted his eyes open to see Noodle standing behind Murdoc, gripping his wrist, shaking her head.

Murdoc sighed and released 2D.

"Alright, let's take it from the stop."

Not two minutes had passed before….

"NO! YOU STUPID, USELESS DULLARD!"

2D tried to scramble away from Murdoc as he rushed toward him, arms outstretched, but hit the wall and had nowhere further to go.

Russel shook his head and Noodle crossed her arms and glared at Murdoc. However, she wasn't surprised that Murdoc hadn't kept his promise.

"Well, at least we know everything is back to normal." Russel muttered to Noodle, the old familiar sounds of 2D yelling and pleading mixed with the shouts and curses of Murdoc filling the room around them.


End file.
